1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an optical device for providing augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality refers to a technology for augmenting a real image by adding virtual information or graphics. The virtual information may be, for example, a text or a graphic image displayed on a micro display, and the real image may include information about a real object observed within a field of view of a device.
Augmented reality may be provided by using a method of outputting an image photographed by a camera or the like and adding information about an object included in the image, such as a person, a thing, or the like, to the photographed image.
In another method, augmented reality may be obtained via a head-mounted display apparatus or a heads-up display apparatus, such as, Google Glass™, which does not directly output a photographed image, but outputs only information about an object included in the photographed image.
When the methods using the head-mounted display apparatus or a heads-up display apparatus are used, the display apparatus needs to include a beam splitter, a lens, a display, and the like.